1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat cable arranging structure and a slider electronic apparatus, and especially relates to a flat cable arranging structure capable of dynamically arranging and a slider electronic apparatus having the flat cable arranging structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional notebook is designed of flipping cover. The top cover (i.e. screen) is pivotally connected to the bottom base (i.e. keyboard) by a hinge. When the notebook is in use, the top cover and the bottom base are opened for providing a comfortable operation environment to a user. If the notebook is required to be stored, the top cover and the bottom base are closed so as to reduce required storage space. As the technology of touch control develops and products of touch control are popular, a common tablet computer is not provided with a fixedly-connected keyboard any more, so as to reduce the device volume and the required operation space. For a scenario of browsing common webs or seeing movies, the tablet computer is easy to operate. But for an operation scenario of long-term input, manipulating input directly on the touch screen leads to reduction of displaying area for images and tiredness of the user. Therefore, slider tablet computers are available on the market. For a scenario of browsing common webs, the touch screen and the keyboard of the slider tablet computer overlap, so the user operates the touch screen directly. For another scenario of manipulating input for a long time, the screen can be slid to be slantwise supported on the keyboard, which provides the user an operation environment like notebook. The screen and the keyboard are connected by a physical cable such as a flat cable. The relative movement of the screen to the keyboard is not only rotation but also sliding, so the distance between the connection ports on the screen and the keyboard respectively for the flat cable varies with different operation scenarios. In practice, the slide tablet computer is required to be provided with stretch space for the flat cable. Present arranging structures thereof are usually stationary. For smaller slider electronic apparatuses such as slide smart phones, the stretch mechanism of the flat cable of the smaller slider electronic apparatus can be realized in a single bend structure by the structural stability of the flat cable itself. However, if the length of the flat cable used in the slider tablet computer is relatively long, the structural stability of the flat cable may be insufficient after bent many times in a long time. Other components inside the tablet computer may also hook the flat cable. Letting the cable stretch free may make the flat cable intertwined together leading to the damage on the flat cable during the sliding process of the screen.